1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fencing games and in particular to such games utilizing apertured targets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apertured targets have been made for a single person to use in practicing fencing skill. Both moving and stationary targets are known. Fencing involving a pair of opponents customarily uses the opponent as the target. This leads to a certain amount of hazard and the use of protective coverings frequently makes it difficult to tell where or even if a touch has been made.